


"I Like You, No Homo"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgyny, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Crying, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Angst, Haircuts, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV Third Person, Pre-pubescent! Levi, Puberty, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sex Education, Sexual Tension, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Wet Dream, pre-pubescent! Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Puberty isn't the greatest experience one can have. Growing bones ache, voices crack, there's awkwardness in between and some have to figure themselves out.<br/>But at least they don't have to deal with finding out their girlfriend was actually their boyfriend. -</p><p>
  <strong> {HIATUS}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Like You, No Homo"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post that was a screenshot of a yahoo question.  
> It was "Am I gay?" and it goes on to explain that the person had found out that their girlfriend was actually a guy. They both thought they were girls. How does that even happen?  
> I have no fuckin' idea, but a few months later and now i'ma write about my take on this post.  
> I'm going by the logic that perhaps puberty hadn't kicked in yet bcuz even if you look like a girl, you shouldn't sound much like one at some point. And i came to the possible conclusion that they must be young perhaps bcuz it's just so ridiculous.  
> So here's some prepubescent! Everyone in a middle school AU!  
> Bet you haven't really heard of this one before, huh?  
> Holy shit, i'm not sure where this idea will lead me ,but thinking back on MY TIME in middle school, it will only lead to fuckin' disaster. And it's kinda exciting.  
> SO allow me to bring back all of your fuckin' middle school memories with this fic. I won't hold back. Middle school will finally be of use to me. (bcuz lets be honest, no one likes to remember middle school)  
> may or may not change this title/  
> There will also be some art design for this fic. Just a doodle or two... probably.  
> Check down below!!  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

 -

 

 **Based on a Tumblr post about a Yahoo question:** (I have not found it yet, but when I do, I will link it.) 

 

 -

 

       Two young students sat side by side, enjoying each other's company. Cuddling for them was the norm along with occasional Public displays of affection when they were feeling especially happy. When they were like this, they could stay together for who knows how long and would exchange sweet, chaste kisses every now and then.

       Their relationship was as innocent as could be and though the other kids had just outgrown their cooties stage, they were also trying to act more adult like with their relationships. The duo payed that no mind as they were content with the way they were. Dating was something that was starting to become a more common occurrence within their school. It was almost like a trend.

         The couple giggled and laughed about whatever subject they were discussing ad they playfully shoved each other. The chestnut haired one of the two then reached out to tickle the other half of the pair. Said raven jolted in surprise at the sudden sensation and squeaked involuntarily in delight, swatting the other’s hands away.

“Ah! Eren, no! Ha! Stop!”

         The petite raven quickly retaliated the brunet’s unrelenting gestures with a tickle attack of their own. Soon, both students were squirming and squealing with laughter while working their fingers vigorously along each other’s bodies, trying to figure out what parts were most sensitive. After twitching and jumping for  few minutes, they finally let up, panting a bit breathlessly as they huffed out soft chuckles.

          Their faces were warmed and faintly flushed, lightly dusted with mellow rosiness that settled on their babyish cheeks. Small, child-like fingers slowly slid towards each other, lacing themselves together as they joined hands. The couple hummed contently as they leaned in closer, their shoulders pressing against one another and the softness of their cheeks nuzzling each other’s. The inky haired child knocked knees with Eren before speaking.

“Oh, hey. I almost forgot to tell you. I just got that new game you wanted to play so badly just yesterday. We can play it over at my place this weekend.”

      The brunet’s Caribbean-green tinted eyes lit up instantly, glowing like bright jewels in the sunlight.

“Wow! Really!? Yeah! You're so awesome, Levi!”

       The tanned youth nearly fell on top of the small raven while tackling them in a bear hug and gave a tight squeeze, placing a big smooch on the latter’s pale cheek. Levi’s icy-steely eyes widened and shimmered a vibrant blue at the action, ivory skin dying itself a deep scarlet as they bashfully averted their gaze. They shyly fiddled with a few ebony strands of jaw length hair for a moment before settling with gently tucking it behind their ear.

“...Eren. Don’t over react. It’s not that big a deal.” Levi murmured, still feeling embarrassed from such praise.

“Eh? What, but it’s true!” Eren reassured.

        The raven sighed and shook their head.

 

“Eren...”

“Don’t _“Eren”_ me! You’re a really cool person and you shouldn't doubt yourself and think otherwise!” The brunet stated firmly with a nod, their longish, tousled chestnut locks slightly bouncing from the movement.

        The other merely blinked, momentarily stunned by the bright-eyed child’s words. They looked away, attempting to hid the small smile formed by their lips; tilting their head as their short, black hair provided a semi-curtain over their features.

 **  
** “...Shut up, dummy.” Levi mumbled, lightly fist bumping Eren’s shoulder as a sign of affection.

       Eren only grinned brightly, displaying two neat rows of pearly whites, a mixture of both baby and adult teeth. Though they still mostly consisted of milk teeth, Levi never found Eren’s sweet smiles any less lovely. The mocha child only giggled and rubbed the back of their neck, smiling rather sheepishly.

“But seriously, Levi, you’re great. You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

        The raven perked up and froze, staring blankly at the Eren. Their features then shifted into one of confusion.

“.. uh, what?”

“Eh?”

“What’d you say?”

“Huh? What is it? I said you’re the best girlfriend ever?”

         Levi turned their small body towards Eren and faced the other child head on, staring intently.

“... Eren, are you serious? Did I hear you right?”

“What do you mean? I said what I said.”

“Well yeah, but you said best girlfriend.”

“Yeah, so?”

“... I … I’m not.”

         Eren’s large, doe eyes narrowed slightly in mild anger and confusion. This conversation was getting quite irritating and didn’t make much sense.

“Levi, would you stop denying yourself so much. Why do you insist on putting yourself down like that all the time? ”

“No, Eren!” Levi replied sharply, their normally calm voice rising slightly. “Do you really believe that?”

“Yes I do! I don’t understand what the problem here is, Levi!” The bright-eyed child snapped back, becoming increasingly frustrated.

“Eren.” The raven began quietly now. “Are you straight?”

         Now it was Eren’s turn to stare blankly.

“Uh, what?”

“I’m not a lesbian.”

         The bright-eyed child let their mouth hang open as their head tilted to the side. If it were a cartoon, multiple question marks would be blinking and popping up above their chestnut locks. The child could only squint at Levi as a dull headache began to intensify.

“Huh??? What? Levi that doesn't make any sense. What are you talking about?”

“I’m not a lesbian. I’m not a girl, Eren.”

          Eren’s eyes widened and they stiffened, dumbfounded. It seemed as if the more this exchange of dialogue continued, the more their brain turned to mush.

“You’re not a-? What? What does that even mean, Levi!! What is this!!!?”  The disheveled-haired student shouted, swiftly getting up to their feet, now standing.

“It means I’m not a girl! I’m a boy! So I’m telling you that I’m not a lesbian!!!” The raven began shouting back, losing their normally calm and collected composure rather quickly.

“What the heck does being a lesbian have to do with this!? I’m not a girl!”

         The inky haired boy paused at this. Slowly, he began to rise to his feet and stand at Eren’s level.

“Wait, you’re not a girl?”

“No, i’m not!” Eren huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “And... you’re not a girl?”

“No.”

“But i… I don’t understand.” The bright-eyed boy said, his angered demeanor faltering. ”I mean, how can you not be a girl!?”

“What made you think I was one!?”

“Well I don’t know! Why would I think you weren’t!? You’re just so cute and pretty!”

         Levi’s features quickly sustained an uncomfortable warmth as his cheeks were tinted a bright crimson. No one had ever said such things to him. Eren was the only one to ever compliment him like this. And even then, this was not something he had expected the brunet to say.

        Evidently, the tanned boy had not expected that to slip out either and he let out a gasp before slapping his hands over his mouth and blushing profusely. They both shyly avoided each other’s gaze as an awkward silence blanketed over them.

“...Eren...” Levi cooed quietly, still not looking at the brunet.

 

          The other boy’s stomach tightened into a knot upon hearing the pale child speak his name like that. In the way that always made his blood pulse faster and made him smile. It sounded warm and exquisitely smooth, like a finely crafted silk. It sounded affectionate. And though it would usually make his legs tremble slightly and his heart pound, he didn’t know how to react towards it now.

         His girlfriend was standing right in front of him, telling him to his face that he was not a girl at all. That apparently all this time, he was dating a _boy_ , however pretty Eren thought him to be. But was that really true? It couldn’t be. And if it was, Eren sincerely wished it was just a sick, cruel joke that was being way over done. If Levi was really a boy, they couldn’t continue dating. That would be _gay_ and Eren for sure was **_straight_** , just like everyone else. Because being straight was normal and being gay or lesbian was not.

      But if he was already dating Levi, did that mean he was gay? No no, it didn’t mean that. He didn’t know that Levi was supposedly claiming to be male, so if this was all just a mistake, then that didn’t count, right? He hadn’t purposely chosen to go out with a guy. Besides, the raven probably didn’t want to date a boy either, considering his reaction. They were both clearly upset about this. But then, why was there still something that didn't sit right with him? In the end, he still wanted to believe that all of this happening was a lie.

“Are you really not a girl?” Eren asked again, making himself believe that maybe if he asked more, he might get a different response.

“Are you still on that?” Levi replied, getting annoyed. “I already told you I’m not. Why don’t you believe me?”

“B-but! You look like a girl! So of course it’s hard for me to believe! And you even have girly hair.” The brunet pointed out.

            The raven reached up to pinch a few inky strands of hair. Was it really that girly? He hadn’t thought about it that way. His mother had never said anything when he chose to grow his hair out. There were many MANLY men that had long hair too! But even so…

“You have long hair too!” He retorted, ruffling Eren’s already tousled chestnut locks.

“S-so!” The brunet sputtered defensively,his face reddening from heated cheeks, not expecting Levi to do that. “It’s not girly! ….Is it?”

 

           He took a few locks of his own chestnut hair between his fingers, twirling and twisting it around. He was silent as he pondered this for a few moments.  

“Okay so, let me get this straight. You thought I was a girl and I thought you were a girl. But really, we’re both boys?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

  ****

The atmosphere was awkward and heavy, nothing like the bubbly giddiness that had existed previously. It was very tense, almost to the point where it was unbearable. Eren didn’t know what he could even do or say at this point. Nothing in his brain was really processing everything well. Even Levi couldn’t do much but shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. So he was temporarily startled when he heard the raven speak.

“..ummm.. Eren.. I...”  

_‘No.’_ Eren thought. _‘Stop. Don’t say anything in **that voice**. That’s not fair.’_

        Eren didn’t even spare a glance when he spoke, interrupting Levi mid-sentence and cutting him right off.

“Levi.” He said plainly, his tone uncharacteristically cold. “It’s over.”

        The raven stiffened up completely. His words were caught in his throat and he didn't breathe at all. There was simply absolute silence.

“We can’t keep going out with each other anymore. Guys don’t do that.”

 

       Every word that had escaped the brunette's mouth was flat, his voice monotone and lacking it’s usual spark. And if he let him be honest with himself, that’s how he would describe how he felt on the inside too; just lame gradients of shadows that licked itself all over the walls of his innards, right were all the color of life used to be. Now the words that escaped his lips were tasteless and left a sensation of numbness all over himself. But he supposes this is for the best. It’s better he feel nothing than any form of pain at all.

          Yes, it must be this way. Feeling pain now would only mean he were still attached. Before, he could have been, might have been, unconditionally. It always lingered at the back of his mind, the feeling. But that was no longer an option, they were both boys. He must detach himself from Levi and everything they once were. He can’t have feelings for a _guy_.

         Unbeknownst to Eren however, his dull words had hit the raven dead on and straight to the point. Their bluntness, sharp like a blade, cut him deep. He had never imagined things would end up this way. He knows that the brunet had obviously not anticipated this either. He thought that maybe Eren was right, this was the way to do things, but that didn't stop the pain from flowing. His body was still, his muscles stiffened, but the blooming ache in his chest never stopped surging through him; constricting him. He thought that maybe he was choking, having a heart attack, _DYING_. But it soon occurred to him what it was.

_‘Heartbreak.’_  Levi realized. _‘But I had no idea it would have ever hurt this much.’_

     Was this really it for them? He wished sincerely that it wasn’t. He wished that they had never found out. But he knew such a thought was foolish, if not seemingly homosexual. They would have found out their actual genders at some point. That was inevitable. _THIS_ was inevitable. But he still wishes it wasn’t.

       Didn’t Eren think the same? Wasn’t he hurting too? Strangely, he looked like he didn’t feel anything at all. Like he didn’t care. His features were a mask. It was like their roles personality wise had switched, and it only served to upset Levi further. It made him feel like maybe he was the only one that had really felt anything when they were together, before any of this happened. He felt betrayed; Both by himself for letting himself fall so hard and by Eren as well for acting so inconsiderate. Everything made him hurt, hurt, _hurt_.

      Levi looked down at his feet. His hair shifted and concealed his face, but some of the bright crimson that flushed his skin still poked through the ebony silkiness. His small fists were clenched tightly and if Eren really focused, he thought he saw him shaking. But when he heard something that sounded like a small, moist sniff, his Caribbean-green eyes widened. This wasn’t really happening, was it? There was no way that the typically composed, stoical Levi could actually be… crying? He refused to believe it. But with the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes, it was hard to ignore.

      It was also getting increasingly difficult to fight off the painfully tight clenching his heart was feeling as it rammed against his rib cage. Why was this so hard? This is how things were supposed to be, right? This is what any straight person would decide to do if they found themselves in a similar situation. But then, why did part of him feel like this was wrong? Why did his heart ache so badly when his brain told him this was tight?

      Maybe it was because, no matter how many times Levi had said otherwise, he honestly couldn’t see anyone else right now other than his amazing girlfriend.  The girl that had stolen his breath away. the one that was so cute and cool. A girl with a soft side that had been saved just for him, while everyone else got the finger. The sweet laughter and smiles that suited those pretty pink lips so beautifully, he couldn’t help but steal a kiss. But Levi wasn’t his girlfriend. He wasn’t even a girl to begin with. But that didn't make this any less harder to watch.

      Eren began to feel his own throat constrict and his eyes sting, fighting off the tears that were quickly pooling at the edges. He turned his head away, biting his lip. He didn’t want to feel guilty now, but seeing Levi like that was an image that will be burned into his mind. He didn’t want to feel haunted by it, but he didn't really have a choice. He had to do this.

“B-b-but..!” Levi whimpered painfully, his sobbing becoming more prominent.

      Eren shook his head and clenched his small fists, gritting his teeth together. He had to continue acting cold and uncaring, otherwise Levi may try to convince him to stay. He wasn’t going to go gay anytime soon, or at all, not even for Levi. He had to make sure the raven wouldn’t bother to try going after him.

“But nothing!” He hissed. “If you want to go acting gay, that’s your problem! Leave me out of it and leave me alone! I’m straight and I don’t want to talk to gay people like you! **Good bye**!!”

      The brunet turned sharply and ran away before Levi could say anything, leaving the raven behind as a sobbing mess. He never looked back or slowed his sprinting down. He tried to put Levi’s cries for him to go back out of his mind as much as possible, all the way up until he made it home. There his mother, Carla, greeted him as usual when he stepped through the door.

“Hey, Sweetie. How was your day?”

        She gasped in surprise as the boy dropped his backpack to the floor before proceeding to tackle her waist in a tight hug. She blinked at her troubled son in concern as he sobbed heavily into her apron, much like when he was an infant that required attention to his needs.

“Eren? Honey, whats wrong?” She cooed, attempting to soothe her crying child.

       She got no proper answer, as Eren’s words were muddled by the moist noises and wobbliness in his voice.

“She.. Not.. W-we.. uuygh.. then.. boy.. errh.. wahh!”

 

      Carla kneeled down to pull her son into a warm, comforting hug and rubbed circles on her child’s back.

“Eren. It’s okay, dear. Just calm down and tell me what happened. You haven’t gotten like this in a long time.”

      The young brunet gradually calmed down some, taking in a deep, shuddering breath before answering.

“M-me...a-and my girlfriend.. b-b-broke up!!” He gasped, involuntarily starting his sobbing fits once again.

“Oh, sweetie.” His mother spoke gently, shaking her head.

“It’s alright. You’ll find the one for you some day. Just you wait.” She reassured, hugging her child tighter and petting his soft, tousled locks.

       Eren continued to cry. Just the mere thought, the reminder, of what he had done today made his body ache all over. But nothing could beat the way his heart felt like it was being torn to pieces at the plaguing memory of Levi crying in front of him. He couldn’t deny it anymore, he was heart broken. Absolutely and utterly so.

      This was the end of their relationship and it was harder to come to terms with than he originally thought. He really had fallen hard. He honestly didn’t want to leave Levi behind, but he had no choice. It was pointless now, he would never talk to or see the raven again. He told him so himself. And so, there went his heart, his first crush, his first girlfriend and his first heartbreak.

  

 

\- - -

 

Art down here! (There aren't really any spoilers but whatever)

 

[ **Eren And Levi Hair Refs**](http://41.media.tumblr.com/31f2a222144e5de340a07042e78554b3/tumblr_njqq6uqHLp1rigt8do1_500.png) (Part 1?) [Refs in case you want them for the fic]

[ **Levi outfit doodle**](https://40.media.tumblr.com/55ce0fee5efc047a530dc21890242e0b/tumblr_njqqdj2PFC1rigt8do1_400.png) (a very minor spoiler)

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy v-day? lol  
> DO i know what im doing? Sorta  
> Do i care about that? Not really. I do what i want.
> 
> I have things planned out already cuz thats my specialty, but i have no idea how things will turn out.  
> This is going to be written based on how my middle school experience was like.  
> Things may or may not surprise you (i was passively adventurous then? if that makes sense)  
> i wasn't a bad kid, but i was a BAD kid (on the low) and of course i will include my surroundings.
> 
> let the awkward memories return as we go down the path no one wants to remember once again.  
> -  
> (also if you know what post im talking about, plz help me find it if you have an idea where the link to it is.)  
> This is going to be one of the only times Levi will seem soft btw. Levi doesnt take shit from anyone and he won't take shit from Eren after this.


End file.
